


neverland

by wineandsoju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant-ish, Drabble, M/M, Sad, recycled au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: Jisung is stuck in his own version of Neverland.





	neverland

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-work of [something i wrote](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/504127/but-peter-doesn-t-end-up-with-wendy) several years ago

People have this misconception that Peter Pan eventually ends up with Wendy. He doesn’t. In JM Barrie’s original work, _Peter Pan_, the story ends with him promising to visit Wendy every spring. The Darlings offer to raise the Lost Boys, him included. 

But Peter doesn’t want that. 

He’d rather stay in Neverland. He doesn’t want to grow old.

Jisung is similar to Peter in many ways, as many as he is different from him.

It has been years since he became a part of NCT. Nine long years, and he still goes back to the day their dreams had finally been realised.

It was when he decided he had finally found his Wendy.

He can still remember everything. When the hosts announced that their group won, that they got first place, everything was engraved into his mind—the applause, the crowd's cheers, the lights, their song playing in the background. He watched as the other members were gradually overcome by emotion. He should have expected it, the way the tears stung his eyes, the way they fell, but he never expected the others to be the same.

They would always make fun of Renjun for that time his voice cracked, and to Jisung, it was all that it took to push him towards him more.

“Renjun, I think you’re my Wendy," the younger said that night when they were alone in the other's room talking about the future and what might happen.

"Shouldn't I be Peter Pan instead?" the older laughed, not understanding the weight of his words.

"Then stay with me forever," he clasped his hand with the other's, holding onto a hope that would keep his emotions unsinking.

"I will," Renjun promised as he held their hands close to his chest.

But that was years ago. Years before they got separated into different units, years since they were disconnected by miles and time. They have their own things to be busy with, and perhaps the time and space between them have been gruelling to them both. 

The boys have moved on, in pursuit of their own successes, not unlike Peter’s Lost Boys.

Jisung lies alone on his bed, not his own, but the other's. The space that occupied his warmth in the dead hours of the morning was now ridden of the past. He lays there, limbs splayed out, as if the emptiness he feels inside would be filled if he stayed like that. He thinks back to the last time he wasn't alone in that room, for he had been there by himself too many times not unlike this exact moment.

"I'll miss you," the quiet whisper still resides in his heart. No _goodbye_, no _I'll see you soon_, just _I'll miss you_.

They were already going their separate ways, something neither of them could help. Jisung rejected that reality, however. He still keeps a tight grip on his desire to bring them back together. It's not that he'd just pack up and leave just to follow him, but maybe there's some way the agency would compromise.

Renjun didn't really leave Jisung, and in no means did he let go, but the younger is still left alone.

Alone and devastated. He thought Renjun was his Wendy, and they would be timeless.

But Peter and Wendy don’t end up together.

And Jisung is left behind, in his own version of Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
catch me on [twt](https://twitter.com/tsunderensung) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjisung)  
(maybe send me some prompts, too!)


End file.
